Not as Planned
by The True Myth
Summary: For Derek's 23ed birthday, Scott, Danny and Jackson decide its high time Derek lets loose and has a little fun. They buy him a prostitute omega by the name of Stiles. Stiles didn't exactly expect it to turn out like this. Sterek, Full warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of a roleplay I'm doing with a friend of mine.**

 **Stiles Stilinski is a hooker being hired for Derek Hale's twenty third birthday, but this wasn't how any of this was supposed to turn out.**

 **Warnings: Sexual content, accidental knotting/claiming, A/B/O-verse, language, mentions of abuse**

 **I do not own characters used or anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

It wasn't supposed to end this way, none of this should have been this way and yet it was. It all started one strange, wildly perfect night.

And it completely sucked.

Stiles didn't think tonight was the best for business. Most Tuesday nights were filled with silence and the occasional drunk prick who thought he could get some action for free. Those types of men Stiles found laughable.

He had a cigarette stuck between his teeth. It wasn't that he even enjoyed smoking, it was more so the action of smoking, the feeling of the cigarette that he liked, plus he always thought that the smoke gave him a bit of an aura of mystery. He doubt anyone noticed that.

He saw a car pull up just across the street, seeing as no other people were working the corner that night he figured he'd walk over.

The young hooker strut over, pulling all the strings to be sexy. He leaned over the car window, watching as it rolled down, three men sat in. He rose a brow, the more people the more he cost. Hopefully he would make bank tonight. He smirked and flipped his hair out of his face, batting his lashes. "What can I do for you big boy?" He purred, watching the man in the driver's seat but talking to the brunette in the passenger.

They all looked about his age, maybe a year or so older, he had never been good at guessing age, but they all had the same scent… alphas. Stiles fucking loved alphas. "How much?" The passenger seat asked. Right to the point, Stiles loved men like that. He hated the whole 'Flirt until you sound fucking stupid' tactic that most losers tried.

He rose his hips a bit as he bent over, showing off his tight, rather perky ass off. He wore jet black booty shorts, ones that shaped his rear perfectly. Above those was a white crop top with the words 'Boy London' written in gold, a gold belly button ring just below that. He smirked. "Three hundred an hour sugar." He said coyly. "But its fifty for each extra." He was talking about the people, he wasn't into the whole, group orgy fuck unless he got paid for it. "I'm a high end bitch, can you handle that?"

The passenger side smirked playfully. "That's exactly what we're looking for. I've got this friend right? It's his birthday and he needs to get laid." He said. "He's uptight as fuck… three hours, half up front half after, does that work for you?"

Three hours with a birthday boy? He supposed he couldn't say no to that…. The passenger opened the front car door for him, even getting out, how gentlemanly.

"So sugar, this friend of yours, what is he?" Stiles asked, he could handle beta, he wanted an alpha but he would hate if this friend was another omega.

"Alpha, don't you worry that pretty little ass." The passenger said, getting in behind him, there wasn't much room and Stiles, as shameless as he was, just sat directly in his lap. The passenger blushed heavily. Stiles didn't care.

"Perfect." He purred.

This was just the beginning.

They drove him a good fifteen minutes out of the ghetto district to where the rich and privileged lived. Stiles looked around curiously, he had never been here before. They drove him up to the end of the block as they passed the biggest houses that Stiles had ever seen in his entire life. He could hear the music thumping loudly from a block away and assumed this was the party house. He would never turn down a killer party.

When they arrived, passenger helped him out of the car, Stiles popped in some minty fresh gum, trying to clear his breath of cigarette smile. "Holy shit…" He whispered.

There was a few hundred people around the near mansion. Girls dancing wildly, some in the fountain out front in just their bras and panties, Stiles was gay but he could appreciate some fine fucking women. He let out a wolf whistle before turning back to the party. "This is the place?" He asked.

Passenger nodded, "Yeah, the party is kind of winding down." After all it was two am but this was what they called winding down?! Hell no… this was in full swing. "Come on in omega, he's in here." He said.

Stiles followed.

Inside wasn't much better, the house was clearly classy and old but tonight it was the center of the world. There was a makeshift stage where two girls on poles danced in sync to Revolver, some Madonna song not that Stiles would know. It wasn't like her music was on his phone or anything. He gulped, those girls knew how to dance, on the floor was more people, dancing, drinking, enjoying the night. He had never really liked large crowds.

He looked around with wide eyes, one man, beta if the smell hinted at anything, grinded against him, hands on his hips. Stiles couldn't help dancing to the beat but the passenger pulled him away. "Come on." He said sternly.

Stiles followed, nervous actually. Rich boy, big house, lots of people and loud music… he could do this. He was a hooker after all. "Where's the birthday boy?" He nearly shouted over the music. He didn't get an answer seeing as he was being pulled like a rag doll.

"Kitchen! Just give us a minute!" passenger said, Stiles almost wished the man had a name, calling him passenger was annoying.

Stiles was left alone once more. This was not a normal night for him.

He watched everyone dancing, the couples, the drunks and the ladies. Fuck part of him wanted to look like them and the other wanted to dance like that. He wished he had curves like that…

He was brought out of his trace by being yanked to the huge kitchen. Fucking hell, the kitchen was bigger than his entire house!

"You bought me a fucking hooker!" A man yelled, eyes flashing red with anger. He figured this was the birthday boy. "A hooker?!" He shouted. Stiles glanced up… good god that was one fine man.

He was tall, huge really, his face chiseled from god himself, his chin covered in stubble. Stiles gulped softy, hell yes.

Apparently even the softest of noises the alpha could hear. He was suddenly very much aware that all eyes were on him.

"You didn't say he was a boy." The largest alpha said quietly. Stiles blushed, he was a bit of a shy kid sometimes.

He got out of that quickly as he hopped up on the counters, they were cold and smooth against his milky thighs, marble he was sure of it.

He spread his legs, biting his lip. "That's right big boy, all man just here." He grabbed his crotch just to prove, of course his omega cock was more for cosmetics more than anything, he couldn't really fuck well with it and it didn't have any way to make kids. Cosmetics felt good to grab though. "Why don't you take a look."

Passenger looked at the birthday boy and smirked. "Come on man!" He begged. "It's your birthday, you need to unwind, get something good tonight." He smirked and playfully hit him.

"It's just one night and it'll be fun!" The other man said, he knew the voice but not the face, he assumed that this had been the guy in the backseat of the car. It wasn't like it actually mattered to him.

The birthday boy seemed to really not like this. "You can imagine I'm your crush if it helps." Stiles offered.

Birthday boy walked over, looking down as his friends watched. "Whatever they are paying you, I'll double it if you leave. I'm not into guys." But that reaction when Stiles walked in spoke worlds more about his sexuality.

Stiles watched carefully, smirking and licking his lips. Whether it be 900 or 1800, he would make bank tonight. "Double to leave? That'll be 1800." He purred, crossing his legs classily.

He did a double take, where in the fuck did they find such a pricy hooker?!

"… Fuck, that's a lot… okay, I can't do that all at once." He whispered shakily, this house also said otherwise. His friends left him there to dig himself out of his grave, snickering behind him.

He rose a brow. This poor guy seemed humiliated and his friends were no help, that was no way to spend a birthday. "Come with me." He said, jumping down and pulling the man to the nearest bathroom that he could see. It was the only one not being used for sex or pissing. "So…" Stiles began, not the first time he started his work day in the bathroom but defiantly the nicest one he had been in.

Birthday boy sighed. "Look, I've never done this before and I'm not sure I want to do this with… someone…" He trailed off, Stiles could fill in the blanks. 'With a person like you.'

"Alright sugar." He said, he usually didn't let this go but honestly the larger alpha looked humiliated. "Here's how this'll go, go downstairs and tell your friends I want my cash up front. It's your birthday, they pay. Tell them I'll give you the time of your life. We'll go to your bedroom and we don't have to do anything, we can watch tv for an hour if it makes you feel better."

"Wait… what?" He asked, confused as hell. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I want to be paid, some of us actually have to pay rent ya know, but we don't need to actually do anything. Just tell your friends you fucked the hooker and pay me." He shrugged, it honestly wasn't that complicated.

Birthday boy looked like he was in deep thought, biting down on his lower lip that Stiles wanted to suck on. "… Deal, if you're really alright with this." He said.

Hell, if Stiles got paid, he was into anything.

He took Stiles by the arm up the first flight of stairs, leading him into a rather spacy bedroom. It was fairly bare of anything Stiles would consider a personality but to the birthday boy it was home. Stiles plopped down on the bed, kicking his heeled boot clad feet out and letting them fall back to hit the bed. "I'll be back, don't make a mess." The man said sternly and Stiles' wolf felt compelled to listen.

He walked out, closing the door behind him to make sure that no one saw the complete, scantily dressed prostitute sitting on his bed.

As soon as the bedroom door shut however Stiles jumped up. He found the bedside table that was covered in newspaper and books, searching in the three drawers for any STI medication. He had condoms on hand of course but he was a sucker for safety. He furrowed his brow. There was a tiny notebook that Stiles was curious to open, but he refrained. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and decided that he was clean enough. He found a few things he liked, a necklace that he wanted to take, the notebook, but he didn't. He wasn't a kleptomaniac, so he wouldn't.

He jumped on the bed again, playing with his belly button ring. He glanced up when the bedroom door opened again, biting his lip. The handsome man returned with the wad of cash in his hand and a box of pizza. Stiles fucking loved pizza.

He sat up as the man closed the door, handing Stiles the money. $450 even. He would get the rest later. He shoved the cash into his wallet that didn't look like it would fit in his tight boot and yet did. He smirked and stood, taking the box. "Alright sugar." He purred out.

"So… we don't have to do anything?" The man asked. Stiles shook his head, opening the box. Perfect! Pepperoni.

"Not unless you want to." He said, sitting back on the bed as he shoved half of a slice into his mouth. The man watched curiously. "Some things cost extra, but you have me for three hours."

"I'll keep that in mind." He muttered, he ate his slice a bit cleaner, not getting the tomato sauce and grease all over his chin. "So this can be like a paid night off?" He asked with a grin.

"Sounds great to me." Stiles loved getting paid, he did generally enjoy sex, but money was more important that sex most nights… a paid night off would be a welcome relaxer.

He grabbed two more slices and stacked them up, scarfing them down, most omegas weren't this messy when they ate but most omegas weren't Stiles.

They ate in silence for a moment, occasionally the birthday boy looking up and down the omegas thin frame. "What's your name?" He finally asked. Stiles was in the middle of a bite. He gulped it down, sighing. What was his name? He never told anyone his real name…

"Stiles." He said after swallowing. "What 'bout you, big boy?" He smirked.

He smiled slightly. "Derek Hale." He answered. Stiles watched in shock. This was Derek Hale? As in the Derek Hale? Fuck…

"Shit, I can see why you don't fuck hookers." He laughed, "I mean, everyone knows who you are, you're the CEO of Hale Enterprise!" He shook his head. Derek shrugged.

"Co-CEO, my uncle, Peter, does most of the hard work."

It went quiet once more. Stiles wasn't too big in the rich lives of the Hales, but he knew that the company was a booming business that worked with electronics, cars, kids toys, basically anything worth buying came from Hale and Hawk. Where the name came from no one knew, it was funny though… it came from when Peter Hale was drunk, he liked birds.

"You're gorgeous though." Derek finally said, looking up under long lashes. Stiles stopped eating, nearly choked on his last bite of crust. Derek Hale thought he was pretty?  
Stiles laughed, his eyes wide with nervous energy. "What? N-No… but you're fucking hot… I mean seriously dude, bet that dick is huge." He wanted to hit himself. He was acting like a moron. He groaned and fell back on the bed, he was a moron.

But Derek just grinned. "I can see why you do this, with a body like that." He leaned over him, watching him with deep golden eyes. Seriously, those things looked like fucking gold. Stiles melted under the gaze.

Stiles sighed happily, "Well, I mean I got to be hot or I'll never get any clients." He explained, it was simple enough. Derek watched him carefully. Stiles couldn't be older than twenty… why the hell was he a hooker?

"Is it worth it?" Derek asked softly.

"It's a living. I needed the money." He said softly, "I need rent, groceries… I have to have the money. It doesn't matter."

"I feel that, never really had to worry about that though… obviously." Derek laughed. "Do you enjoy it?"

Stiles had never been asked that, if he enjoyed it, if he enjoyed being treated like common trash because not only was he a male omega, who was thought to be the lowest of low because in the world of reproduction, he was basically useless, but also a prostitute to boot. He had never been asked if he enjoyed it, he had just been fucked and given the money before told to get the fuck out.

He shrugged, "It's a living." He said once more, it was a living. "I used to really hate it, it makes me feel dirty as hell, but I get sex for money, how bad can that be, right?" he was trying to sound braver and stronger than he actually felt. How bad could it be? Ask his clients.

This was so awkward for Derek, he had never had to get a prostitute, he just got sex from anyone he asked. Peopled didn't exactly say no to him.

"Do you have someone?" He asked, "Or do you just do this?" He rose a brow.

"Someone? Like a pimp?" He asked.  
"Like a boyfriend."

He blushed, he had a… he had… a someone, he thought. He didn't really know. Theo was a… well… Theo was a fucking dick that was what he was. He went to Stiles as a personal booty call, never paid and usually beat the crap out of him, claiming it was his own personal kink. Stiles believed that. Theo seemed to get off on watching people lower than him suffer.

He finally came up with an answer. "No I don't. I'm a free spirit baby!" He laughed, this was actually enjoyable. He stuffed one last piece of pizza down his throat, that boy could eat.

"So tell me about you."

Derek thought a moment, Stiles knew because of that furrow in his brow that made him look rugged and handsome. "Well… I'm apparently uptight and a stick in the mud but you knew that. Rich, spoiled brat, that's what Peter says." He smirked, he didn't mind the name calling, he knew he was good.

Stiles grinned like an idiot. He liked this guy. He knew how to have a good time.

"Well that's just the greatest fucking description I've ever heard." He said, snickering.

Derek looked at his cell phone. "How much time do we have left?" He asked. Stiles peaked over his shoulder. He glanced at the time, cocking his head.

"About an hour I'd say. All this talking really takes up time." He pointed out.

Derek wanted to fuck him, that was true but he didn't know how to go about it without at least talking a bit. He didn't just want to screw and be done with it. Stiles was a good kid.

"Well… we can't let my birthday gift go to waste." He pointed out. Stiles blushed, blinking before smirking.

"No we do not." He said coyly, getting on his knees in front of him. Derek worked his belt off, tossing it to the floor. "What includes and what costs extra?" He asked, he wanted to know what was in his present.

Stiles sighed, he had to be professional again, which was so not his thing. He put the pizza box on the box. "If I top its 50 extra." He did it for the money but Stiles much preferred to be the one getting fucked. Money was money whether he liked the action or not. "Then cost depends on the complexity of the fetish. Its 50 if I need to dress up."

"Rules?" Derek asked again. He wanted to get the logistics out of the way.

Stiles got on his hands and knees, presenting his short clad ass to the alpha.

"No knotting or biting, no claiming, condoms at all times, if I say stop, that's it, stop." He thought, trying to figure out his rules as he went along. He really needed to write these down. "I don't accept credit cards but that's more because I don't have that box thing for my phone more than anything." His humor could outlast anything.

"Okay, sounds good... but other than that I can do anything to you right?" He asked, hopeful.

"Anything." Came the quiet reply.

Derek took no time forcing Stiles to look at him before kissing him roughly, shoving his warm, wet tongue into his mouth. It had been a while, and Derek was pushy. Stiles could handle that though. He moaned shakily, shoving his shorts down his body, then came the underwear. He tossed his clothes into a random corner. He could worry about finding those at a later time. Right now he was focused on the birthday boy.

Derek leaned over him, holding his hands to Stiles' hips, the younger boy wrapped his legs around Derek's, moaning into his mouth. He ran sharp, manicured nails down Derek's back. Who said he didn't enjoy his job?

"Derek…" He begged softly after he was given a chance to breath.

Derek took no time fumbling with this pants and shirt, Stiles had to stop and admire the view. This man… good lord, he was blessed with the body of Adonis that was for sure. Stiles moaned, watching the pants and boxers shed away to show that perfect and heavy cock. He spread his legs, nope, fuck talking, he wanted that thing plowing inside of him.

The alpha pulled away from Stiles' body for a moment to grab the lube from his bedside table.

"Derek!" Stiles whined, digging his nails into his shoulders while Derek popped the lid open and spread the lube over his fingers.  
"One-minute baby." The man said huskily. He reached down to Stiles' puckered hole, roughly shoving two fingers in without warning.

Stiles arched his back as he cried out, he had done this enough to a point where it didn't hurt. He flipped himself over skillfully and pushed his face into the clean sheets that smelled like Derek. The scent was filling his mind to a point all he could think about was Derek fucking Hale. Derek used his free hand to lift the omega's hips, shoving his fingers inside him, playing with his walls.

Stiles was a whimpering, moaning mess by the time Derek had worked out all of his kinks, the man slowly pulling his fingers out to wipe them on the bed. "Ready for me?" He purred, Stiles nodded quickly.

He poured the remaining lube onto his cock, that thing was huge. He rubbed it all over, letting out tiny noises that Stiles found adorable.

He couldn't think for long, Derek not giving him a chance to really even breath before shoving himself so deeply inside the hooker that all Stiles could see was stars.

He got all the way in, smirking proudly at the way Stiles' hole was stretched around his girth. It was a beautiful sight, watching the boy claw at the sheets, his mouth open as lewd noises poured out like an animal in heat. Like an omega in heat really.

"You like that?" He growled, pulling his hand from the boy's hips to slap his ass cheeks so hard that a bloody red hand print was left. Stiles screamed out into the room, nodding quickly. He fucking loved this.

Derek grabbed him by the slightly spiked hair, shoving his face into one of the pillows. Derek wasn't exactly a gentle lover. He shoved his cock in and out, holding his face down, the other hand splayed over Stiles' ass cheek. He grinned, slapping him again.

Stiles moaned loudly, his neglected and acting member begging for attention. "Look at you, little slut, you're such a whore for my cock." Derek groaned, slamming his hips into Stiles' body, watching that abused hole take every inch of him like a champ. "That's right you little bitch." Derek was the king at dirty talk sometimes. "You fucking love that, wanna fuck you until you can't take anymore, then I'll cum all over that fucking pretty face of yours." He groaned.

He could feel the swell of his knot begin to start, he knew what stiles said…

He didn't fucking care. He reached down to distract him and pumped Stiles' omega dick quickly, the boy looking up to capture Derek's lips in a heated kiss. Stiles was in pure bliss; he couldn't think…

Suddenly Stiles screamed, his eyes closing tightly as he came, his legs shaking under him as his body tightened around Derek, trying to milk the older man for everything he had as his cum stained the sheets in white shots.

Derek moaned, watching the boy cum before falling onto the bed, his heart beat racing, echoing through the bedroom and Derek couldn't take it much longer. He fucked him a bit longer, not caring that Stiles had passed out.

His knot swelled, getting caught in Stiles' ass. Derek could only thrust and get a slight movement but he was stuck.

His cum filled the boy, Derek gripping his sides hard enough to leave bruises and claw marks as he leaned over, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he thrust as best he could, emptying his balls. Before he could stop himself, his alpha instincts took over and he sunk his teeth deep into the boy's shoulder blade.

He was stuck there. He knotted and claimed that boy… he broke the rules and Stiles was passed out, completely unaware.

When his knot went down he pulled out, looking at the mark on Stiles' skin. "Fuck…" He whispered. "Fuck…" He sighed, kissing the mark.

He claimed his omega...

Stiles didn't really know. He couldn't see the mark and he felt about the same, sore as hell and a little giddy but he chalked that up to having just had the greatest sex of his life. He stumbled out of bed, grabbing his clothes and shakily pulling them on. He couldn't stand all that well.

Derek walked in out, Scott McCall, passenger, handing Stiles the rest of his money before the hooker left the home, calling a cab to get back to his apartment.

Derek watched him go. He had memorized the boy's face. He was going to find that boy, his claimed, again… he had to.

"Where did you find that kid?" He asked curiously.

Scott smirked, so they did have fun? He knew that a little fun would loosen Derek up. He needed it. "West Arche." He said, telling the man the street name for the hooker. That's at least where they found him, he had no idea if that was where Stiles worked.

Derek sighed, crossing his arms as he watched the cab leaving along with the other cars for more party goers. "That was the best gift ever." He purred. "How much was he?"

"300 an hour." Scott said, looking up. "High quality fuck right?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah… I can afford more of that."

 **So this is the end! To clear a few things up. PLEASE READ**

 **Stiles is a sex worker, and Derek does want to hire him again but he also wants his mate. Please understand that I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did. This is my first time writing sex so forgive me. This is based off a universe where people treat omegas poorly, and especially male omegas, since male omegas can't really have kids. I may do this to be an mpreg later if I ever decide to write more! I stuck pretty well to the rp, but strayed a bit.**

 **Comment, favorite, do whatever!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Myth**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was completely unprepared for the love I got from this fic. So due to the amount of people wanting another chapter, here you go!**

 **I hope it's good!**

 **Warnings: Language, mentions of abuse, mentions on non-con, nonconsensual mating. Mentions of drug use and rape**

 **I own no characters used**

 **ALSO! Should this story be mpreg?**

 **Enjoy**

Nope. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be a care free bitch, no strings attached, no romance, no problem.

Then Derek fucking Hale happened.

Yeah, fuck that guy.

Stiles wasn't too worried about what would happen after his frisky little encounter with the birthday boy. Yes, Derek Hale was hot, rich and well known but Stiles knew there was no way in hell he ever had a chance. Besides, Stiles was a free spirit and he rather enjoyed being single.

As an omega, he didn't get to make a lot of choices in life, stupid big shot alphas liked to tell him what to do and try to control his life however he made the rules, he did what he wanted and enjoyed it.

Well… he didn't exactly enjoy being fucked for money, it was a living though.

He was sitting on the corner just as he had not a week before, smoking a cigarette while his other hand ran through his hair happily. Business was slow and a girl needed to make money. He sighed in annoyance. He didn't know why people stopped hiring him. They would drive up, roll down the window before making a face Stiles didn't really like and driving off. He didn't get it. He was still hot as hell, so what was the big problem?

He didn't have much time to think before a man in a Chevy pulled up, rolling down the window. This was an older man, a man maybe in his forties but damn, this guy was fine. Like a perfectly aged mix of Jeremy Renner and Ian Bohen. Stiles tossed the cigarette to the ground, then popped some minty fresh gum into his mouth. He strut over, the sound of his heeled boots clicking on the sidewalk. Then he leaned over into the man's open window.

"Hey there sugar, what can I do for a big, handsome man like you?" He purred, licking his lips. Hey, Stiles liked older men… more experienced. The man smirked, biting his lip.

"What's your rates beautiful?" He asked, looking at his wallet as if money was actually an issue.

"300 an hour." He said, cocking his head and watching. The man thought just a moment before opening the passenger door.

"Well how perfect. I have 600 right here for a lovely little omega." He said before driving off with Stiles in the car.

Stiles always prided himself on his work. While he did have a less than desirable job he knew he did it well. He knew how to get a man off in less than 20 minutes and he knew how to suck dick like a champ.

So when the older man stopped, he got very confused.

The man was thrusting harshly into the boy's body, Stiles' legs hoisted up in the air, thrown over the man's shoulders as he fucked into Stiles' tight little ass.

Stiles was moaning, shrieking almost when the man hit the most perfect spots. He was so close to cumming he could feel it until…

"What the fuck?"

Stiles stopped, looking up in the haze of sex and confusion.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, sitting up when the man pulled out, his cock already going down, which felt like a personal kick in the ass for Stiles. The man turned Stiles over, looking all over his naked body before his eyes came up to a slightly faded bite mark sunken into the boy's pale skin.

"Hey? Dude?" Stiles was getting concerned. Why weren't they having sex?!

"I knew you smelled weird but I didn't think…" He trailed off, his hand ghosting over the mark. Stiles sat up, now he was just annoyed. He wanted his money and was done with the 'important information that isn't being given' game.

"Care to continue?" He asked, crossing his arms. The man shook his head.

"I don't fuck another man's omega." He said. He shoved the money into Stiles' hands. "You need to go back to your alpha."

Stiles stared at him in confusion. Another man's omega?

"Excuse me?" He asked, he wasn't playing this stupid game right now.

"You're a claimed bitch." The man said, forcing Stiles' to the adjoining bathroom to show him the mark.

For a moment Stiles was lost, he stared at his pasty skin in the shitty motel mirror, his eyes scraping every available inch of skin on his body. "I don't see-" then he stopped.

Right above his shoulder blade was a slightly faded but still very prominent bite mark. Stiles reached back, gently rubbing it with his pointer finger. "W-What the hell…" He whispered. He had been claimed?! By who!?

He narrowed his eyes.

Fucking birthday boy.

Derek didn't think much of it at first, he didn't think much of the fact that he had claimed a hooker. It was only about 24 hours after the bite that he fell into a deep depression. He couldn't figure it out!

He felt aching, alone. He needed the touch of his omega and he knew that what he had done and how it was affecting him. His wolf was begging for the younger, needing him.

Scott was the first to really notice, but never said anything when he noticed that Derek wasn't eating as much. Strangely enough, the omega was the one who was affected more than the alpha. The alpha felt the need to comfort and protect his mate, and now his mate was not there he had the instinct to find him.

He tried to not say anything, while Derek was one of his close friends he had no right to question his alpha. They were still pack and he didn't have any need to fuck the dynamics up.

They were at Derek's large home, the disaster from the party finally completely cleaned with the entire effort from the pack. Derek shoved a spoonful of applesauce into his face, Scott found that pretty damn funny, watching a grown man angrily eating applesauce but he still said nothing.

Finally, though the silence, he couldn't stand it any longer. "Derek, dude?" He asked, watching him. "What's up? You've been pouty since the birthday party." Derek glanced up, leaning back and crossing his arms. Scott usually didn't pry into his personal business. They were both alphas but Derek was the pack's alpha, Scott had mad respect for the guy.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, looking down at his pitiful bowl of applesauce. Seriously. He was a meat eater and this was all he wanted?

"Sure you are, you've been like this since that kid left, the hooker." He rose a brow. He needed to know what was going on. "Come on man… you're bumming the pack out, what's up?" Derek looked to the clock, it was about 9 PM, right after a pack meeting that once again Derek didn't speak much for. He wasn't in the mood… because he had lost his mate and his wolf whined knowing what his mate was doing.

"I'm fine Scott… leave it alone." He said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't usually pull the whole 'Shut up I'm the alpha.' Thing but sometimes it was needed.

Scott watched him, completely not believing that bullshit. Everyone could tell something was up. "Derek. Something's up. Did you get some omega pregnant or something? You got that face… that… I fucked up face."

Derek stood, Scott needed to stop pressing for information. "It's late. I'm tired. Go home." He said sternly, growling low. Scott stood, holding his hands up. He didn't want to start a problem with his alpha.

"Okay dude." He grabbed his jacket. It was getting cold out, nearing winter which of course made Derek's wolf only think of Stiles and his safety… and his name… and those beautiful eyes…

He heard the front door shut and sighed, running a hand over his face. He fucked up badly. He claimed a whore.

It wasn't that he couldn't just sever the bond. Stiles was claimed but Derek could simply sever the bond, it wasn't hard. But something deep within, deeper than the wolf inside screamed at him to not. Begged him to leave the bond alone. He didn't care too much about that voice but he felt compelled to listen because he felt heartbroken now that he didn't have his claimed.

Part of him had no interest in severing the bond. He wanted that hooker. He was tempted to confide in Scott, but Scott had the problem of telling everyone. He didn't want this out yet.

He flipped the TV on, deciding that he just needed to calm down. He needed to think about this, he needed to not make any rash decisions, of course as Derek was, that was near impossible.

It was about eleven thirty, he was lightly dozing in and out of sleep when he jerked awake, the sound of banging on his front door knocking him out of whatever sleep he needed. Didn't people know it was late and he had to work?!

He got up, muttering a small 'fuck you' when he tripped over his phone cord. His phone fell on the carpeted floor so he didn't care much.

Derek walked over to the door, yawning and forgetting the fact that he was very much shirtless. He unlocked and yanked the door open. He was no expecting who he saw.

Stiles stood there under his porch roof, apparently it had started to rain because the prostitute was soaking wet, his crop top sticking to his chest. Derek's eyes grew huge. This was not at all who he expected to see.

"Stiles…" He said softly, but clearly this wasn't a good house call.

Stiles shoved Derek inside, his eyes glaring bullets into Derek's face. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled, punching Derek's chest. He wasn't that strong but the kid had a punch. Derek furrowed his brow. "You fucking bastard! You idiot!" He shouted, beating his fists against him. Derek's alpha growled, standing up straight before he grabbed Stiles' wrists. His eyes flashed and though the omega didn't want to, his omega cowered in fear and submission. Derek didn't have time to feel bad.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled, holding Stiles down.

"You fucking claimed me! You knotted me and claimed me!" Stiles shouted, trying to yank his wrist back but failing. He wasn't strong.

"So? That just means you're mine!" Derek hissed. His inner wolf was howling; this was his mate! His mate was upset and his mate was hurting. Stiles growled, shaking.

"I-I can't work anymore! You fucking asshole!" He cried. "I-I'm ruined! No one wanted a claimed whore!" He yelled. "No one will want me… I can't make money; I can't work…"

Derek dropped his hand. He never realized how bad this actually was for Stiles. And fuck it was bad. For Derek he wanted his mate but for Stiles he was now mated to a stranger alpha he didn't know and now was unable to do his job… even a claimed prostitute couldn't work.

Derek stared at him as Stiles crumbled. He sat on the floor, his head in his hands as he whimpered. Derek felt his heart aching. He had to do something!

He sat down next to him, tempted to touch him. He sighed before mentally saying fuck it and pulling his omega close. "I'm sorry… Stiles fuck I'm sorry." He whispered and the omega didn't pull away. "I'll fix this, okay? I'm going to fix this." He offered. Stiles didn't know how he could fix it but his wolf trusted Derek.

And he fucking hated that.

It took a few hours before Stiles was really able to talk. He was furious, well of course he was, but he was also scared. Derek didn't know what he was scared of.

"I really have to go." He said nervously. He kept looking out the window, he knew he had to go.

"It's pouring down raining, you need to stay here for tonight okay? We can work this out, you can stay in the guest room and we don't even have to talk." This wasn't Beacon Hills anymore. This place was dangerous for omegas. Stiles was an omega hooker… he could be killed out there and no one would care… well… no one but Derek.

"No I have to go… I really have to go." He looked at his cell phone, six missed calls and he knew exactly where they came from.

Derek would have none of it. His omega could get hurt. He stood up. "Stiles." He growled, his best alpha voice. "You are staying here and that's fucking final."

Stiles whimpered, flinching. Derek felt horrible but it had to be done. Stiles stared at him, shocked. He wanted to run, to no give in to his biological needs. He always wanted to be that omega that didn't listen to an alpha.

But he cowered. He looked down and nodded. He knew Derek wouldn't let him leave here.

Derek smiled slightly and kissed his head. "There's a bathroom upstairs, to the right across from the room you can use. Take your time, clean off… Stiles…" He whispered. "I know you didn't want this… but I'm going to woo you. I'm going to make this right."

And for some weird reason… Stiles believed him.

It had been a while since he had a hot shower. Not a luke warm but a real hot one. The Hale's guest bathroom was huge, a bathtub and a shower! He grinned when he saw it, this was like a fucking five-star hotel. Not that he had ever been to one but this was amazing!

He decided to take a bath. He wasn't actually that dirty, just really cold. His muscles were aching, his backside even worse from his last client that afternoon who forgot to use lube. Fuck that guy. He reached over and started up the hot water. It was fucking cold outside and raining and he had to go out and walk to Derek's house like this. It wasn't like he had a car. He had seen a car online he wanted, an old, shitty jeep that looked perfect. Of course he didn't exactly have the money for that yet. He was saving up. He needed a car.

He peeled off his wet and cold clothes. He tossed them to the side before thinking better of it and hanging them over the sink to try to try a bit. He looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a while since he got a good look at himself.

He was skinny, slightly muscular but not even to really be impressive. He had moles covering his neck, his shoulders and his chest. He liked those… they reminded of him of his mother.

He turned slightly, looking at the mating mark. It was just above his shoulder blade, it looked old but he knew the mark would never leave his pale skin. He sighed and gently touched it. He was beyond pissed, he was screwed. He wouldn't be able to work, no one would ever want him!

He sighed and shrugged before tossing the fluffy towel to the ground and climbing into the tub.

He never realized how amazing a bath could feel until he was finally in it. He had bubbles in it, covering his more private areas, he washed off his chest, his legs and his groin. He hated his useless cock… as an omega, it was only for show.

He enjoyed the warmth of the water that made his bones warm. He closed his eyes, purring happily. He was only interrupted when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in." He said softly, sitting up. Derek opened the door, keeping his eyes down. He had a piles of clothes in his hands, all that seemed too big for Stiles.

Stiles didn't feel the need to cover himself, he just sat there comfortably. He smiled and leaned over, watching the man in the tub. "Here are some clothes… they won't fit well but it's better than nothing." Derek said sheepishly.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled, biting his lip. Derek was about to leave, to give Stiles his privacy before the younger man stopped him. "Stay." He whispered. "I hate the silence."

Derek looked over and nodded, going to sit beside him, sitting on the floor beside the bathtub. "So how are we going to fix this?" Stiles asked. He did have an actual reason for getting Derek in here. Usually he was up for shower sex but now didn't seem the best time.

Derek glanced up, biting his lip. "Well… First off I'm going to get you an actual job. You can't be on the streets anymore. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine-" Stiles tried to say but Derek would have none of that.

"No… You're going to get a legit job. What do you like to do?"

Stiles had never been asked that. He bit his lip, having to think. When he was younger he loved to play video games like Pokemon or Super Mario. In his teenage years when he was in high school he was more into computer graphics. He tried to make his own games but honestly wasn't that good. He had been good working with actual computers, doing files and fixing them. If he had gone to college, he would have wanted to do so for computers.

He smiled and shrugged. "I've always wanted to work with computers, you know, fixing them and shit? I never went to college but I used to fix the computers at school or at … at my dad's work." He didn't really want to say exactly where his dad worked.

Stiles had too many secrets. Derek nodded. He smiled. He wanted to do right by Stiles.

"How about… you work with me?" He asked.

Stiles turned in shock before laughing. "You don't want that…. Seriously. That's funny." He smirked and shook his head. "That's real funny dude… I never even went to college."

"And that's okay. I have a tech guy who's been riding my ass to get him an assistant… and I think you'll like him." He offered.

Stiles couldn't believe he was being offered a real job… a job that didn't have pimps or hourly rates for anal. He smiled a bit and nodded. "That sounds perfect." He whispered.

"As for the whole… mating thing, I know this didn't happen like you wanted… but I'm going to properly mate you. I'm going to woo you and I'm going to properly court you. I can't take away what happened but I can make it better."

And Stiles did have to admit that that sounded better than anything else. He could learn to love Derek.

"Then it's a deal." He said. "I'd like that a lot."

When Stiles knew he had to go home, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. He thanked Derek a thousand times as he got his 'work' clothes on, zipping his boots up. Derek was worried but he didn't argue. He let his mate go. Stiles gave Derek his cell phone number and promised to call.

Stiles walked back to his apartment before getting on the bus and surly giving an old woman a heart attack. He tossed his legs over the headrest, deciding he should probably shave when he got back to his apartment.

He unlocked his door, humming softly to the music playing in his head. He never had a quiet mind, curse the ADHD.

He closed his front door before realizing something was seriously not right about this. His house wasn't usually this messy. He put his phone and keys down, looking around to see what was stolen. Nothing seemed out of place but it didn't seem right!

He went to the kitchen before a body pressed against his. He spun around, ready to go down swinging when the way too familiar scent of Theo Raeken hit his mind. He whimpered and looked up.

The alpha smirked down at him, watching him. "Hello there baby." He slurred. Stiles whimpered.

"T-Theo… you're here…" He whispered. He smelled like fear, like pure fear. Theo wanted to marry that scent. He wanted to fuck it into Stiles until that was the only thing he smelled like.

"Yeah I am baby, I was here all night and guess who wasn't." He grabbed Stiles by the throat, pinning him to the counter. "Where the fuck were you? Huh? I told you no clients tonight…" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry Theo… I forgot… I'm sorry!" He begged, trying to not spike anger in his alpha. Theo narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh? You're sorry huh? You're fucking sorry?!" He slammed Stiles' head into the counter. The boy whimpered as he crumbled to the floor, his head aching and probably bleeding. "After all I fucking did for you you're fucking sorry!? Who was it?! Who the fuck were you with?! Did you find a new alpha?!"

"N-No!" Stiles sobbed.

Theo of course didn't believe that lie. Stiles stunk of another alpha. Theo kicked him in the stomach, smirking before he grabbed the boy by the hair. "You little liar. Lying little whore!" He growled. "You know what I'm gonna do?" He purred, forcing Stiles to sit on his hands and knees. "I'm gonna fuck you until I'm the only alpha you smell like… I'm gonna make you remember who the fuck you belong to!" He shouted.

"N-No!" He sobbed. "Theo please! I'm sorry!" He begged, trying to get up. "Please!" He struggled to get up.

Theo wasn't going to give him any kindness.

He drug Stiles to the bathroom, tearing his shirt off. "Who the fuck gave you that?!" He shouted, slamming Stiles' face in the mirror. Stiles could see the white powder on the counter and knew Theo was out of his mind… not that it would matter. He would do this regardless.

"I-I don't know! A-A client must have—"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Theo yelled, beating Stiles into the mirror until it shattered. "Get the fuck up… I've been too kind to you." He hissed. "Haven't I?"

Stiles knew he couldn't say no… Theo would kill him; he had threatened it before. "p-Please…" Stiles whispered. He couldn't breathe, he could feel a panic attack coming on.

"You're lucky you're pretty baby… I'd love to put a bullet through that pretty little face."

Derek was lying in bed, Stiles never texted him. He was worried…

His phone buzzed, he glanced over and took his phone.

' _Save me.'_

 **So! You all got to see Theo for what he is! I know it's a little… psycho but he is crazy in this one! I have so many new plans!**

 **Remember to comment and tell me what you think and if this should be mpreg!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I'm surprised at the love this story has gotten and because of the already large amounts of requests this will be an mpreg. I have a few ideas I liked from the comments and I'll use them.**

 **Warnings: Abuse, mentions of rape and drug use, language, Theo being a dick.**

 **I do not own any characters used, well maybe like two of them. I don't know.**

 **Enjoy!**

Derek didn't know what the text meant but he knew something was wrong. His wolf was whining and trying to desperately get out, to attack whoever made Stiles send that text.

He quickly got up. It was early in the morning and he had work in less than three hours but he didn't care. Nothing meant more than this.

He got in his car, starting it up and quickly backing out of his drive way. He tried to call Stiles but got no answer.

He then called Scott, the man grumbling awake. He worked at the hospital beside his mother. He had just worked a 12-hour shift and knew that he was about to fall over dead if he had to move again but Derek didn't just call for pleasantries.

"What do you want?" He groaned softly, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. His girlfriend looked up, waking up when Scott did. "Go back to sleep…" He muttered to her, kissing her head. "Derek it's four in the fucking morning." He growled.

Derek didn't care if Scott was exhausted. Derek didn't care if he was pissed.

"Scott, we have a problem." He said nervously.

"I don't fucking care if your dick is stuck or if you need to get laid, leave me the fuck alone!" He barked.

"Scott… Stiles texted me. He told me to save him. I think something is wrong!" He cried. "Something is seriously wrong with Stiles!"

"Who's Stiles? The hooker?" Scott yawned, but he sat up. "What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know!" Derek yelled, scared. "Look, is your mom at the hospital?" He asked shakily. "If he's seriously hurt I need someone we can trust to take care of him." He said shakily.

Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair before kissing Allison's head. "I'll be back in a few hours… I swear I'll come home with Waffle House." He whispered. She nodded sleepily. He hated leaving her like this and knew she didn't like waking up alone.

He got dressed slowly, brushed his teeth and his hair. He drove out to the hospital.

"Where are you?" He texted Stiles. If the boy couldn't call… maybe he was in danger, maybe he could text.

He drove to where Scott said he picked Stiles up, shaking nervously. Derek hoped to find a hooker, maybe someone who knew Stiles personally?

He drove slowly, wanting to scream. He knew he never should have let his mate leave, he should have forced Stiles to stay!  
' _I'm scared.'_

Derek read the text over at least eight times, clenching his phone, his wolf howling in despair. Someone was scaring his mate! He had to find out where the hell Stiles was!

"Where are you Stiles? I need to know where you are okay?" He sent again, shaking as he drove slowly. It was perhaps five minutes before the next message rolled in.

' _He won't leave… he's asleep but I'm scared. He'll wake up, he'll kill me.'_

Derek began to shake. He wanted to shift, he wanted to claw whoever this man who was hurting his baby. He wanted to tear the man's throat out.

"Stiles. Tell me where you are. I'm going to find you and I will help you." He shook, his fingers slipping.

The next text made Derek's heart skip a beat. Stiles sent his address, quickly. Next he sent a text with warnings.

' _Stay quiet. He sleeps lightly… he'll kill me.'_

Derek wanted to destroy whoever was making Stiles feel this way. He wanted to tear him limb from limb. He nodded.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Try to breath, I won't let him hurt you ever again."

He turned the lights on his car off, rolling up so slowly he felt like he wasn't moving at all. He drove up in front of an apartment complex with four separate apartments. It was a small, brick building with an old plastic storm door with bullet holes in it. The wooden door that used to be behind that was gone. Derek stopped the car, turning it off to remain as quiet as possible as he waited.  
"I'm here." He sent to the hooker. "I'm out front."

He waited perhaps ten minutes, looking at his watch over and over again before he saw the plastic door slowly open.

Stiles looked horrible. He had something matted into his poofy hair, that something Derek would later find out would be a mixture of Theo Raeken's cum and Stiles' blood. He was stumbling, wearing a dirty and bloody shirt that just barely went past his thighs. He held onto the railing as if he was about to fall.

Derek jumped out of the car, rushing over and grabbing Stiles before he fell and hurt himself further. "What happened?!" He asked in worry and horror as he got a good look at Stiles. The boy had fucking glass sticking out of his face! Whoever did this was a dead man.

Stiles shook his head, putting a finger on his mouth before he saw a light turn on in the apartment on the top right hand side. His eyes got huge with fear before he shoved Derek back, running towards the car. He had to get away. Theo had a gun that he kept in the bedside table. Theo said it was for protection but Stiles knew it was to keep him in line. Theo would kill him without hesitation.

"Stiles!" Derek cried, running over. He unlocked the car quickly before he heard someone yelling out Stiles' name. That must be the abuser.

He got Stiles in the car, jumping into the front seat before he stepped on the gas, speeding off into the night. He would never let that monster near Stiles again, nowhere near his beautiful mate.

Stiles felt like he was going to puke, and in all honesty he had before coming outside. When he saw Derek's car he felt a surge of relief and fear. Theo would find him. Theo would always find him. He knew this wasn't going to be over, not by a longshot.

"Who the fuck did this to you?!" Derek hissed, his hands clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning a disturbing shade of white tan. Stiles shook his head. He was terrified. His phone began to ring, the sound of Vixx's Voodoo Doll as his ringtone blaring through the momentary silence.

Who else would be calling?

Stiles looked down before he just couldn't fucking help it anymore. He broke out in a violent sob, shaking, trembling at just the simple name on the screen. Derek looked over, seeing the name before he grabbed Stiles' phone out of his lap. His wolf was beyond rage at this point so bending an Iphone in half was no challenge. His eyes flashed red and Stiles shrunk back in fear. The last thing he needed was another Alpha raging out on him.

Stiles sobbed brokenly. His breath was becoming shorter, his heartbeat speeding up and Derek heard it the second it did. He forced himself to calm down. Stiles needed him, Stiles was more important.

"Who did this to you?" He asked again, calmer. He took Stiles' hand, calming the younger's panic attack rather easily, though of course this was just a small one.

"H-He'll find me… He'll kill me…." He whispered, shaking his head.

Derek pulled over on the side of the road, for a moment it was silent, the only thing keeping Stiles awake was his fear and the blue light of the dashboard that only added to his amounting headache.

"He won't get the chance. Tell me who did this. I'll fucking end his god damn life." He growled. Stiles once again shook his head.

Derek was tempted to go alpha on him, flash his eyes and demand it but Stiles didn't deserve to be even more terrified, especially not by the mate he had and didn't even want.

The larger wolf nodded, holding his hand. "Okay… it's okay Stiles, alright? You don't need to tell me just yet… I'm going to take you to a friend of mine." He said slowly, trying to calm himself for Stiles. The boy shook his head. No friends, no more people. He wanted to stay as far away from humanity as possible.

"Stiles. You have to… you're seriously hurt; you have glass sticking out of your skin. He works in the hospital. He'll help you." Stiles' eyes grew huge. No. No hospitals.

"No!" He yelled, yanking at the door. He would just walk. He would run away like he always did. He wasn't going!

Derek realized there was only one way to do this. He turned to his mate and flashed the red in his alpha eyes. He sat up straight and pinned Stiles there. "You're going to go to the hospital!" He growled, demanding it of his omega, any proper omega would never refuse his alpha."

Stiles flinched back, shaking before he nodded. Derek hated that he had to do this… but he had to. Stiles needed professional help and while he could take the pain… he needed to be stitched up.

The rest of the car ride was purely silent, and Derek wished he had never used his alpha voice. Stiles needed to trust him

Scott McCall was half asleep, sitting there in the waiting room in his dark blue scrubs. It was a dead hour, a few patients around but they had been kept for overnight care. Scott had followed his mother's footsteps, becoming a nurse. A nurse job may have gotten him made fun of, but he never cared. He lived his life knowing he was serving the world and helping. That's all he cared about.

Though tonight all he really cared about was going home to Allison. He didn't want to be here waiting for Derek and a mysterious hooker that Scott didn't realize would be so damn important.

He looked up when he saw the automatic doors slide open, Derek Hale carrying a body in his arms. Scott stood up, walking over. He knew Derek was a protective man over those he cared about, and he supposed that Stiles was something he cared about.

He almost gasped. Stiles looked horrific. The boy's face was black and blue and the skin he could see around Derek's large and kind of hairy arms was no better. He had glass shards shoved into his face, one eye was half closed with blood in it, the blood coming from the glass and the wound in his head. Scott sighed and nodded.  
"I'll get him a stretcher. Sign him in." He said. He was struggling to remain calm.

He got the hooker a stretcher, laying him down gently and hooking him up to an IV. "Who did this?" He asked softly as he worked to stitch up the most pressing wounds. Stiles shook his head. "Okay…" He sighed. Shocker, a prostitute wouldn't tell who hit him. He wasn't surprised, he assumed it was the pimp or something. "Is there anyone I can call? Any family? A girlfriend or boyfriend?" He asked. Stiles shook his head.

No family. No one in the world to care.

Derek walked in with a water bottle for Stiles. "I claimed him… it was an accident but I'm his mate." He said. Scott would be lying if he said he was shocked. He figured the man had done something horrible with his pouty mood and the hooker had a pretty nasty limp that night… Derek must have knotted.

"Hold his hand, try to take some of the pain away." He commanded, being as professional as he could. "He says no family."

Derek looked to Stiles. "No family?" He asked sternly. Stiles thought a moment before shaking his head.

"No family…"

"Okay Stiles, what's your last name?" Stiles once again didn't answer. Scott inwardly groaned. They had a hooker with no family and no last name. They needed to see if he had any medical records or issues they needed to know about.

So he snuck and took a blood sample.

Derek held onto Stiles' hand. He took as much pain as he could, his chest and face aching because of it. Scott slowly but surely pulled the shattered mirror pieces from his pale skin, dropping them in the metal container to hold them all so he could wash the blood off and properly dispose of it. "The bad news is you'll be in a lot of pain, and because we don't know about… some things, I can't give you any pain medication. The good news is you'll have a sexy scar. I'm sure the clients will love that."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I don't do drugs; I don't pop pills. Do a drug text, I am clean." He was. He hated drugs. He saw what they did to other people in his profession and he saw how Theo acted when high. It terrified him and he didn't ever want that burden on himself. "Do as many tests as you want. I don't do any of that. No STD's. I've been to the free clinic on the other side of town, I'm a clean bitch." Stiles said proudly through the pain.

Scott gave Derek some low pain pills and demanded that Derek be in charge of them. If it got the pain out of Stiles, he would do anything.

While Scott went to run some blood tests around 5 AM, Derek stayed with Stiles.

"You know you can tell me who did this. Stiles I swear he'll pay for what he did." He said. "I'm never going to let him hurt you again."

Stiles sighed. "Derek…" He whispered. He felt calmed by his mate and he did feel safer. He was just terrified of what could happen if he told the truth.

Scott returned, holding a few sheets. "Okay Hale, so the blood tests are in and should be back in a few days. Other than that I want to hold him for observation and try to get anything he knows. I won't call the police unless he gives us a name because let's be honest, the cops don't care about a battered hooker. Especially one who's an omega." Stiles didn't even get offended. It was completely true.

Derek nodded, a few days he could wait. With blood tests, if Stiles had ever been in hospitals before they could figure out exactly who this little boy was. "Can I at least stay here? He's scared and hurt and I'm his alpha… I need to be there for him." Scott nodded.

"If he's okay with that and you don't fuck with the equipment, sure."

The alpha sighed as he went to check on Stiles. He sat down in the ridged metal chair next to him. "Hey there…" He whispered, pushing a bit of hair away from Stiles' swollen eye. "Fuck you look… "

"Terrible… yeah… I know." Stiles muttered, he opened his one good eye, forcing himself to sit up. "I don't feel much better."

Derek bit his lip and kissed his head. He knew that the kiss was probably out of bounds but he didn't care. His mate was hurt and his wolf wanted to take Stiles away and hide him from the world. "I was going to say like shit but I guess they mean the same thing." He laughed, doing one of his many poor talents, he tried to make this situation better but probably just ruined it. Stiles smiled slightly.

"Close enough." He joked.

"Stiles… who did this to you?" He asked and before Stiles could make that face, the face that meant he was too scared to tell Derek continued. "I'm moving you out of that apartment, my friend Jackson is getting some of your things out, clothes and everything you'll need. I'm moving you into my house. Don't argue okay? Whoever did this will do it again."

"He… He said he was sorry… He said that if I was good he wouldn't have to do it again." Derek shook his head.

"Men like that, they will do it again and again. He's not sorry, he's making you feel guilty for being abused. I'm moving you into my house. You'll be safe there but I need to know who's doing this to you to keep him away."

Stiles laid back in the hospital bed, taking slow but shallow breaths. Deep down inside he knew that Derek was right, Theo would never stop, Theo did what Theo wanted and he wanted to keep the omega down in submission. He knew that if he made Stiles feel guilty that Stiles would do anything he wanted. He sighed and looked up, shaking his head. "I… I'll tell you when I'm ready, but for now just stay okay?" He asked softly. Derek didn't want to listen but he nodded. He didn't want to cause any more stress for Stiles.

"Okay… rest alright?" Derek asked, at least he could ask Stiles that.

Stiles didn't stay awake long enough to give an answer.

Two days after that Stiles was still in the hospital, upon further evaluation Scott made the decision to keep him there. Derek would and could pay for the hospital fees but Stiles needed to be under observation. With each x-ray and check-up they found age old wounds that never properly healed. He needed to rest and he needed to heal.

Derek was in the hall way, growling deeply at a vending machine that was pissing him off and not giving him his god damn Doritos. Scott held a file in hand, walking up. "Hey Hale… I got the blood samples back, you might want to come over here okay?"

Derek walked over, looking over Scott's shoulder before going face to face with him. "Sure, what did the test get?"

Scott sighed and opened the file. There was a few slips of paper. "He's clean of any diseases, so there's a good thing, his fertility levels are pretty high but that shouldn't be a problem. Whoever did this used a condom so we're going to do a rape kit to see if we can find anything, however the blood samples did tell me that he's been in the system before." He handed Derek a sheet of paper, there was a picture of a little boy with big brown eyes looking sadly at the camera.

"He came in for panic attacks at age 11, however he wasn't known as Stiles. Meet Genim Stilinski." He sighed. "I looked up the name to see why he came here, apparently like every other hooker he's a teenage runaway." He shrugged. "Skipped town at 16, he's about 19 now… his dad was the Sheriff." He sighed shakily. "He's been missing for almost four years."

Derek looked over the missing poster printed off of google. He sighed sadly. "Genim…" He muttered. "So he does have a name." He looked over. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" He asked.

"No. He's asleep, I doubt he'd be able to remember regardless. He's on some pretty heavy pain pills. His records and blood tests show no signs of a drug or alcohol problem, so I did what I thought was best."  
"You did right." Derek nodded, biting his lip.

He glanced over to the bed where Stiles lay unconscious. Not Stiles. Genim, a missing boy who had a family somewhere out there, who ran away from something that must have scared him so much to do so. "Why did he run away?" He asked.

Scott shrugged. "Well… I did a little more digging, I called up some people from the high school he went to. I figured they could be able to tell me a bit more. Apparently he was bullied a shit ton." He looked down. "There was even a rape accusation. There was no follow up. His teachers said he had a lot of bruises and cuts and no one could tell if he came to school with them or got them there. One teacher said one day he just stopped showing up. Two months from graduation too." He said softly. Derek's wolf howled in despair for his beautiful mate. "But we know he's clean, suffers from severe panic attacks and is a teenage dropout and runaway." He said.

Derek nodded, "Thank you for doing this. I feel like we should tell his family he's safe ish." He laughed, shaking his head. He didn't know what else to do. Did Stiles run away from responsibility or did something happen? He had been raped? No one followed up… he had been abused and bullied. Did his father do this? Did school kids? He had so many questions that he was afraid to know the answers to.

He walked over and kissed the sleeping boy's head. "We're going to keep you safe. I promise, and we'll find your family someday… I promise." He whispered.

He didn't know if that was the right thing though.

 **I promise that Theo will be in the next chapter! And I wanted to show how a lot of prostitutes started. I know that not all did like this however I felt for this story this was the best choice. I haven't decided if his father did abuse him however I know that Stiles' backstory isn't going to be pleasant.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I have decided this will be an mpreg!**

 **Don't forget to comment and favorite!**

 **Until next time!  
-Myth**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a terrible person I know. I haven't updated in so long. I have my reasons, they are lengthy so I won't get into it right now. I am sorry though!**

–

 **I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot**

 **Enjoy!**

– –

Derek watched the boy carefully from that moment in the hospital on. He watched as Stiles struggled to walk completely straight, occasionally going blank or forgetting what he was saying. The alpha was struck with pure rage at the man who did this to the omega, his omega.

He had moved Stiles into his home with him, never wanting him anywhere near Theo Raeken. He wanted Stiles drenched in his scent, to be by his side forever however there was the whole point of the fact that while Stiles had his mark, Stiles was not his yet.

He was making breakfast early in the morning, Stiles still fast asleep in the guest room bed. He didn't think the boy would want to share a bed so he offered the guest room to be changed to Stiles' room. The boy hung posters, had his nerdy little memorabilia everywhere he could find. It pleased Derek's wolf to see the house changed to accommodate his mate. He would do anything to help Stiles feel comfortable.

Scott had been a wonderful help but it came to a day where Derek wished he would just go home, but Scott refused to budge. He was stubborn and wanted to make sure Stiles would be cared for, though it angered Derek that the other alpha didn't trust him. He wasn't one of those cruel alphas that abused and raped. He wasn't Theo.

He put the plate of bacon and eggs on a tray, then a cup of orange juice. He hoped that a healthier meal would help him heal a bit quicker. It was worth a shot at least. Scott sat up.

"Are you going to ask him about Beacon Hills?" He asked curiously, wondering when exactly Derek planned on bringing it up. It had almost been a week since Stiles was released from the hospital and the point had never been brought up.

Derek sighed. "I don't know if he's ready." He said sternly, the topic was slowly exhausting him. Scott rose a brow

"When is it going to be time Derek?" Scott cocked his head. "We need to figure out if this kid has a family or not."

"Clearly he does, otherwise that sheriff wouldn't be looking."

"Is he looking though?" Scott was grilling him at this point. He wanted to make sure that the boy wouldn't find his family and then the family turn out to be abusive.

Derek shook his head. "I doubt it at this point, but if he is, we need to contact him." He said before ending the conversation. He began his walk up the stairs to his loft where Stiles slept in the guest room, happily snoozing the day away.

He knocked gently on the door, hoping he wasn't startling the omega. He slowly opened the door, smiling when he saw the boy fast asleep. He set the tray down on the bedside table and slowly reached over, touching Stiles' shoulder.

The omega jerked up, eyes wide. He was still nervous when touched, he was always on edge save for when he was asleep, but he was a light sleeper so it seemed. Derek rose his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"I made breakfast." He said calmly, not taking the scent of anxiety to heart. His mate was scared, he had every right to be. Stiles slowly sat up, looking around nervously. The only time Theo ever made breakfast for Stiles was when there was some type of roofie in the drink and the man wanted a good fuck without a fight or the crying.

Derek sat the tray on the bed, smiling. "It's safe Stiles, I'm not going to hurt you." He swore. He would never harm his beautiful omega.

It took a moment, but Stiles slowly began to eat much to Derek's joy.

It was silent for a moment before Derek sighed. "Stiles... I need to know why you ran away. Do you have a family we need to contact?" The look of panic in Stiles' eyes made him worry. "Did your family abuse you? Did they do this to you?"

Stiles shook his head, "No... he never abused me." He said softly. "But he's not looking anymore. He thinks I'm dead." Derek listed carefully.

"Who? Your father?" Stiles nodded, this was more information than he had been expecting. "Why did you do it? Why did you run away?"

The omega leaned back, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "No one wants a fag for a kid, Derek." He explained, "A fag omega who can't even have a kid. What use am I?"

After the death of his mother, his father had hit the bottle pretty hard, sometimes Stiles felt like he was the adult more than John, but his father wasn't supportive or happy to have an omega for a kid. No one would ever be happy to have an omega.

– –

Derek watched the boy eat, his wolf crying out to hold him, to protect him from everything bad that could ever come near his Stiles. No, not his yet. He ran a tired hand over his face.

"Why do you think he stopped looking?" He asked, Stiles turned to stare at him.  
"Why would he try? He didn't want me." He said. "If he did, why didn't he help when they were beating the shit out of me, huh?" The sheriff had known, but he didn't do anything. He was too busy working or drinking his life away because of the death of his wife. Derek nodded.

He leaned forward, looking at the omega. "You are wanted." He said. "I want you." Stiles blushed. "You have a nasty past, Stiles, but I want your future, I want all of you."

A romantic as fuck statement but Stiles wasn't exactly ready for it. He wasn't ready to be the man's omega or love yet.

Stiles sat up, sighing a bit. "It doesn't matter. It's the past." He said absentmindedly, trying to change the subject. He had no interest in finding his family. His father had been a good man, but he was absent and not exactly a useful father. A good sheriff, not a good father. Derek nodded.

"Well, why don't you finish eating? We can figure out what you'd like to do today, alright?" He asked kindly. Stiles didn't respond but continued to eat.

Derek left in silence, letting Stiles finish eating before the omega went to the shower. Derek sighed. He cared a lot for the boy, his wolf was in love with the omega and wanted to claim him at the soonest possibility but Stiles was still untrusting.

.

Stiles enjoyed taking long showers, so Derek knew he had some time. He told Scott what he had found out before heading over to his computer, flipping the laptop open and searching the Beacon Hills news for any leads he could use to find this Sheriff. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing here but searching for Stiles' family seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

He looked through every major news story that he could find, just things about deaths in the forest and how they believed it was rouge beta wolves to blame. He knew it probably was, or just some extremists against the wolves framing them.

Finally he clicked on a news story that seemed to hold some promise. The headline was glaring, forcing Derek to read  
" **SHERIFF'S SON STILL MISSING"**

He looked through the article, mostly it was about how the boy was missing, and how no one could figure out where he would have gone. An unmated omega who would hit heat soon. There was a large reward posted on the page and the phone number for the Beacon Hills Police Department if anyone found any tips.

He looked at the phone number as it glared at him, he knew he shouldn't call, Stiles had asked him not to... but the father had no closure, he just thought his son, his Genim, was dead. He didn't fully know the relationship the father and son had, but he knew that no parent should stay up at night wondering if their child was alive.

He took a breath before dialing the number in his cellphone, knowing Stiles would take his sweet time in the shower.

– –

Theo Raeken saw red.

He came back from the bar to find his omega gone, all the boy's clothes and things were gone. He called Stiles six or seven times before he threw his phone, letting the miserable object shatter against the wall. Where the fuck was his omega?!

Theo went to the bathroom, kicking away the shattered glass that he had broken with Stiles' head. He snorted a line, letting out a deep breath. How dare that little bitch run away. After all Theo had done for him Stiles should be a bit more thankful. He had taken the boy in when he ran away. He gave him a way to make good money, he was good to the boy!

He could feel his heart start to quicken up and he knew he had to find a way to get that boy back. Stiles had nothing without him. Stiles was nothing without him.

He grabbed his shattered phone and typed out a text going to Stiles' phone.

" _I'm coming for you."_

– –

Derek waited for what seemed like an eternity, the phone busy ringing and he hoped that the police department's phone number hadn't changed in all these years. He let out a sigh of relief when someone answered.

"Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?" The woman asked, she sounded young.

He leaned back. "My name is Derek Hale, I am looking for a Sheriff John Stilinski?" He asked, trying to sound professional and not like this was scary as hell to him. He hadn't expected all for this mystery to happen when he met the omega. The woman listened carefully.

"Sheriff Stilinski is out at the moment, can I take a message or I can direct you to Deputy Parrish?" She offered.  
"A message please. I am calling in regards to John's son, Genim?" He asked. He could hear her breath hitch.

"I'm sorry sir, but Genim isn't here any longer, he passed away a few years back."

He ran a tired hand through his hair. "I see." he said,. "Well, can you tell him that I need to speak with him about Genim? It is a matter of urgency." he explained. How could he just drop a bomb like this on the heartbroken father?

The woman nodded, "Yes sir, I will tell him when he gets back from lunch." She explained. Lydia Martin had a few prank callers about Genim when she first started here her senior year of high school, but everyone knew that Genim had died.

Derek hung up after a quick thank you. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding in. He hoped he did the right thing.

– –

John Stilinsk had seen some shit in his day. He had seen dead bodies and car wreaks, coke-d up drug dealers and even a man convicted of child pornography but none of that wild shit mattered when Lydia Martin, the secretary at his police station, called him.

"Hey Lydia." He said, exhausted from a long day, a long year, a long life. He had lost his wife to a sick disease, and not six years later, he lost his son. No one knew what happened to his Genim except they found his old jeep crashed in a river with no sight of his child. Everyone assumed animals had eaten the body but they found no possible remains or leads to what had happened.

His baby had been sixteen when he vanished, his clothes and books still in his bedroom, wating for him to come home. John had no idea what had happened to his son or what had become of him if he was still alive though everyone told him it was a long shot.

" _Hey John_ ," Lydia said, her bell-like voice cheerful as usual bit with a hint of sadness. "You got a phone call from someone named Hale? He said it was urgent." She said.

"What about?" John asked, leaning back in his patrol car as he took a sip of his iced tea.

Lydia sighed. " _John it's about Genim. He said he knew something_."

John sat up quickly, almost dropping his tea. "What is his number?" He asked quickly. He didn't care if this was another idiot looking for the reward money almost four years after he had offered it. This was a bit of hope.  
" _John I-_ " She tried to stop him.

"Number. Now." He demanded, starting his card up to ward off the cold.

She sent him the number over a text message, hoping that finally he wound get closure.

– –

John waited as the phone rang, shaking as he did. His heart was beating quickly, his hands shaking as he held the small device in his hands.

" _Hello?"_ the rugged voice asked, the man sounded like he was older than Genim. 

"Hi, is this Hale?!" John asked quickly. "My name is John Stilinski."

He could hear the sound of a chair moving, like the man was sitting up. " _I'm glad you called back, Sheriff, I have information for you."_

"If its about the reward money, I don't care. I'll give it to you! Just... tell me..."

He heard the man laugh. " _I don't want the money, Sheriff. I called because I thought there was something you'd like to know."_

John waited in silence before the softest, most beautiful sound came from the other line. He heard the voice in the background.  
" _Derek?"_

He stopped breathing. He knew that voice better than he knew his own. He hadn't heard that beautiful, perfect voice in so long. He broke down, sobbing in his car.

Genim was alive.

– –

 **Shorter chapter than usual, but I'm kind of busy with school. I promise I'll work harder on updating!**

 **I decided not to have an abusive dad, just an absent one.**

 **Remember! Reviews are awesome!**

 **Until Next time!**

 **~Myth**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in forever! I swear I'll try to get back into it!  
**

– –

John Stilinksi wasn't a man who dealt with things well, when his beloved wife passed away he turned to the bottle. He drank his days and nights away and while he deeply loved his son, Genim was often left to his own devices. John had neglected his son. He stopped tucking the boy in, Genim learned how to cook on his own and made healthy meals, but John made the mistake of letting it all pass by.

He had seen his boy come home with bruises from the bullies at school who made fun of him for being too small, for being a 'fag' because he was so close to another boy. He had wanted so badly to help, to be there but he wasn't emotionally capable, so he would send the boy off with a gruff 'ignore them'.

He remembered the day he lost his son. He remembered it every single night when he went to bed, stopping in front of the empty room that once held his boy. He remembered it during breakfast when his son wasn't there for him to take to school. He remembered everyone in town thinking that the boy had gotten killed, or better yet, killed himself. Everyone knew the sheriff's alcoholism, and they knew that the boy was alone. It wouldn't surprise anyone if he had taken the step to end his own life.

John remembered coming home late one night, sober for once. He went to the kitchen and found dinner made, sitting in the warmed oven. He ate in silence. Genim usually at least sat with him but perhaps he had homework.

He went to bed that night, not looking into his son's room. The light was off, perhaps he had gone to sleep but when morning came he realized that Genim was gone. The boy packed up some clothes, left his phone and a small box was missing from his nightstand. Genim was gone.

He assumed his son had died, he never gave up hope but the realist in him would push that the boy was dead.

He heard the phone shift, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He felt like it would beat right out of him.

"Hey Stiles." He heard the man say. Stiles? Was that was Genim was calling himself? Stiles... Stilinski. He let out a small whimper, he was still a Stilinski until the end.  
"Who are you talking to?" Stiles asked curiously, and John swore he could hear that beautiful curiosity through the phone.

"Just an old friend, why don't you go watch a movie? I'll be down in a second." Derek Hale said. John was filled with a sudden protectiveness, who was this man? Was he good to Genim?!

He heard Derek sigh and lean back in the chair. "I'm sorry about that. He's been curious since he's been here."  
'And where is here exactly?" John demanded,

Derek sighed once more.

"He's at my home, sleeping in the guest room until he's ready... He's my mate." Derek said. John was about to scream. His son was barely an adult and this creep mated him!? "It wasn't supposed to happen but my wolf can't resist my mate." Wolves were commonly known, and John had heard that they weren't pretty ballistic without their mate after finding them.

"Look, Sheriff Stilinski. Perhaps we should meet in person? It would be easier for you to hear this all... it's a lot... in person." Derek said, and John had to agree..

– –

They spoke for a bit longer before John was given an address, and an emailed photo of his son. John printed the photo out, holding it close to his chest as he sobbed.

This was his son. He was alive. He was coming home.

– –

Stiles wanted to know who was on the phone. Derek had this look on his face, a look of pity, of knowing and it was all directed towards Stiles and whoever was on that phone. He couldn't fathom who it would have been, he gave the name of Stiles to the hospital, they shouldn't have been able to trace him to anyone in Beacon Hills. A thought of dread passed over and he wondered if it was Theo, Derek couldn't have been bored of him already? Right?

He shook his head, not allowing himself to think like that. It wasn't healthy.

He watched the movie absentmindedly, Derek had an extensive film collection and he wanted to watch Cinderella. He watched as the blonde cartoon women washed the floors and sang and he sighed. Sometimes he wished he could do the fairy tale ending but he was a hooker, they didn't get those. They ended up dead in the backseat of someones Mazda after a deal gone wrong like Skinny Marie did.

He drummed his fingers on the corner of the couch, listening to Derek's low hum slow and then cease. He closed his eyes, Derek's voice calmed him, it must have been a mate thing.

The large man walked back into the living room and sat down beside Stiles, smiling. "Sorry about that, a friend of the family passed away." He lied. Stiles nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, not fully believing that.

They continued to watch the film, their legs just barely not touching but Stiles found he was slow to care. He didn't know if he wanted ot be touched, but Derek's smell was nice, and his being there made Stiles feel calmer than he was without the larger man.

– –

Once the film subsided, Derek went to make lunch, Stiles watching him and wondering when Derek left his cell phone sitting there. He rose a brow when the man got a text from someone named John. He wouldn't be able to explain his curiosity but before he could open the cell, his own buzzed in his pocket.

He put Derek's phone down, reaching for his own. He unlocked it, humming softly as he scrolled and went to his messages. He saw the one and saw it was from Theo. His heart sank in his chest and he shook his head. He threw his phone, shaking. "No... no no no..." he said over and over again, rocking back and forth..

"I'm coming for you."

– –

I'm so sorry that this was so short, I just wanted to get something out for you all. It was shit but I swear I'll write better chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the short chapter, some things have been going on in my life that made it hard for me to write, I swear this will be longer! 

Enjoy! 

– –

Derek Hale was an impulsive man.

He didn't often think things through, IE his previous relationships with women like Kate Argent and Jennifer, he didn't really think everything through to the end and there in was his issues with his life.

He had bitten a stranger omega boy, a human, fucked him, knotted him and now was responsible for him. He had known the smell of mate, or at least what his mother once described it. Apparently mate was supposed to smell like warmth, like the most beautiful smell in the world and like home and when he first smelled Stiles on his bed all he wanted to do was curl up around him and protect him.

He was a man who did first and thought later, so when he walked in and saw the look on his beautiful mates face, the look of fear and sickness, his eyes snapped to what seemed to be directing the feelings. The cell phone. He walked over in long, graceful strides and took the phone, half expecting the mouthy omega to say something but getting nothing in return.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, kneeling down in front of him as the boy continued to stare where the phone had been in hand. "Stiles I need you to say something, can you hear me?" He asked, Stiles weakly nodded and Derek ran his hands up and down the boy's arms, seeing goosebumps even though it was fairly warm in the house.

"You'll protect me, right?" The boy whispered, shaking, Derek looked up. He felt a surge of worry, of alpha dominance and nodded.

"You are my mate. I know you didn't exactly plan or want this, but we can't go back now." Derek said, thinking of how he forcefully mated this precious boy, well.. not completely, Stiles had yet to give his claiming mark. "I will protect you until the day I die." He swore, he would never let anything happen to this boy as long as he lived. Stiles was his to love, to cherish and to protect.

Derek was left to wonder what had Stiles so shaken, but he didn't check the cell, not yet. He stood and pulled Stiles into his arms, protecting him from the world. "I know you didn't ask for this life." he whispered, "But I swear I will protect you from this world, I will protect you from whatever is hurting you." He promised, kissing the younger's head.

Stiles was a boy who had been through so much, he had been alone in this world for so long, fending for himself and Derek swore then and there that Stiles would never again have to go through such a thing. Never again.

– –

When Stiles fell asleep that night, Derek flipped the cell open and saw the blaringly obvious message, the reason his Stiles was so scared and he felt his blood boil, his claws threatening to come out and his fangs pressing against his gums. No, Theo may be coming but he would never find Stiles.

He ran up Scott, it was about midnight, but he knew the fellow wolf would be awake. The sound on the other end was raspy, and he could tell Scott had just finished a loving romp with his lovely girlfriend, Allison. "What's up?" Scott asked.

"I wouldn't call unless I had to." Derek started and Scott laughed on the other end, putting his arm behind his head as he leaned on the pillows, Allison beside him drawing circles into his toned chest.

"You never do. What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"Sadly... Stiles' ex boyfriend, or whatever the fuck he was... he messaged Stiles and sent him into a mini panic attack, I need to keep him away." Derek said.

Scott nodded, understanding. "The house he was at has been scented, if any of us catch it, we'll let you or authorities know. He's not going to find Stiles... but..."

"But?" Derek growled, wondering what Scott was going on about.

"He's a kid, you need to talk to his father. What if going back to Beacon is what's best for him?" Derek didn't even want to think about that, Stiles didn't need to go back to Beacon Hills... but his father sounded so heartbroken on the phone, a grieving father who lost his only son. He sighed.

"I did talk to Sheriff Stilinski, he sounded like a father who missed his son. Something happened we aren't seeing Scott, something must have happened. Stiles wouldn't have just run away."

"I don't know." Scott admitted, "I'll look into it, get information." He promised.

Derek ended the call abruptly as usual, never really meaning to be rude but he didn't saw goodbye to people well.

He ran a tired hand over his face, sighing. He had to figure out something, there was a missing boy sitting up there, a boy who deserved a family.

– -

The wolf slowly walked up the steps to the guest bed room, creaking the door open to check on Stiles. The boy was curled up in a tight ball, fast asleep. He was about to back away, but he heard the softest of whimpers. He stopped, glancing over. He turned the hall light off, leaving nothing but the small moon night light he had set in the room for Stiles if he had to get up. It once belonged to his younger sister Cora, she no longer needed it of course, being in her late teens.

He sighed as he sat on the bed, gingerly leaning over and putting a hand on Stiles' cheek. The boy whimpered again, but turned, pressing into the touch and Derek could not help but smile. He rubbed the cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered. "I know you didn't want this, but I swear... i'll be good to you." He promised, leaning down and kissing his head. "I'm so glad I found you... Genim." He whispered before tucking Stiles back in, caressing his soft hair before he left the boy.

– –

– –

– –

When morning came, Derek made breakfast, he needed to get information out of Stiles whether the boy wanted to or not. He left the MISSING PERSON poster out on the table, hoping Stiles wouldn't hate him.

When the boy woke, he groggily walked downstairs, he plopped down at the table, scratching his stomach as he yawned. "Morning." He muttered as he began to eat, not even noticing.

"Stiles... we have to talk." Derek sighed, watching the skinny boy. Stiles' eyes shot up, a deep sadness in them. He glanced over at the poster and shivered. A life he had almost forgotten all those years ago.

"Stiles what happened to you? I won't judge, I swear I-" 

"Don't promise what you can't keep." Stiles said gruffly, staring down at his food though his appetite was gone.

Derek shook his head. "But I won't." He said. "I know about the missing child when you were sixteen. I know about your father. Stiles he's heartbroken..."

"You don't know that!" the boy hissed. "Why would he miss me?! He never wanted me!" Sure John wasn't pleased with an omega son, but he loved the boy... he just had a poor way of showing it.

Derek knew he had to get the boy to talk, so he flashed his ruby alpha eyes, growing. "Stiles!" He commanded.

The omega stopped his little rant, looking up. Omegas could never disobey their alpha. He calmed down a moment and sighed.

"You really want to know?" He asked, dejected. Derek nodded.

"Fine..."

– –

CLIFFHANGER HAHHAA

Until next time


End file.
